Calius Saraa Kirk (Adult)
(Adult/Continuum Profile)Calius Saraa Kirk is the daughter of James T. Kirk and Saraa Johnson . She was born on March 28th, 2294 and is currently the Captain of the U.S.S. Alliant. Early Career As soon as Calius graduated Starfleet Academy, Captain Arnold Aver went to the head council asking her to be his first officer. This of course, due to Calius' age proved most difficult but after almost 2 weeks of debating, the council granted Aver his wish under some strict conditions. She would only serve of the U.S.S. Endeavour for a two years (2312-2314) and end up saving the ships entirety when an enemy vessel cornered and threatened to destroy it. Calius would receive a medal of valor and be promoted to the rank of Captain (again thanks to Captain Aver) under a year probation. U.S.S. Alliant Calius would serve as the U.S.S. Alliant's first Captain. She got to choose five of her senior crew members which consists mainly of her childhood friends. Jim and Q would also join Calius; Jim being a simple passenger and Q serving as Calius' Chief Bridge Officer (a position made up by her). Nightmares For the past eight years, Calius has been suffering from horrid nightmares which involve Trelane. These nightmares consists of Trelane taunting Calius verbally then revealing a dead Q behind him. Sometimes, Q is "killed" in the same fashion, but most of the time, the cause of death is different. Calius finally tells Q about these dreams the night before she is to board the Alliant and serve as its Captain. She tells him that these nightmares occur at least once or twice a week. These dreams persist when shes on the Alliant. Calius and the Q Continuum The Continuum considers Calius a great asset to them and a hope for chance. Thanks to the pact she shares with Q, the Continuum starts to see the human race in a new perspective, however some disagree and would do anything to prevent the Continuum from making an alliance with such beings. This disagreement will eventually prompt a second civil war. (more to be added later as its RPed) Relationship Problems with Buea Although at first, Calius and Buea seemed like the ideal match, eight years later, Calius finds herself becoming distant of Buea; no longer having as strong of feelings for him as she did before and just wanting to be friends. About a month into the Alliants voyage, Calius and Buea have an argument in the Shuttle Bay. This argument brings forward the end of their romantic relationship since Calius is now finding herself wanting to be with a certain someone else. Finding Out the Truth (Family & Love) After a mere month of being on the Alliant, Trelane terrifies its crew by creating a deadly storm that almost destroys the entire ship. He mocks Q, warning him that this is only a small taste of what is yet to come for Calius. After promising Darrin he wouldn't, out of fear, Q tell's Calius that Trelane was behind the storm, which in turn horrifies Calius. Her sanity is put to it's test when she tries to commit suicide (a method that would not kill Q) for Q's sake so Trelane will leave him alone, but Q's better instincts kick in and he comes to her side in just enough time to prevent her from shooting herself with a phaser. Q then tells Calius that perhaps she should talk to Darrin, since he can better explain whats going on than he can. Calius takes Q's advice and seeks Darrin out. Darrin, knowing Q pretty much spilled the bucket on this whole mess reveals to Calius two important details: that he is also a Q and that he was sent by Q2 to watch over her until the times comes when she will have to face Trelane and furthermore, he is her uncle, her mother being his sister, making Calius a Hybrid of Human and Q. Of course, Calius does not possess the powers or immortal life of a Q because her mother gave up her immortality to live a mortal life, however Q2 explains to her that she has the "essence" of a Q, making her the acclaimed Q/human hybrid that would save the Continuum. (RE: VOY: Q and the Grey) (more to be added as it's RPed) Calius V.S Trelane Calius Post Second Continuum Civil War and Beyond See Also Calius Saraa Kirk (Defiance|Alliance profile ) Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Q Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Perdition